Kujata (Final Fantasy VII)
Kujata, known as Kjata in the original PlayStation release, is a Summon Materia in Final Fantasy VII. It summons Kujata, who performs the attack Tetra-Disaster, an attack dealing Fire, Ice, and Lightning damage to all enemies. Obtained The Kujata Materia is found at the forest accessed from Bone Village. On the second level of the village, the player must head west into the forest. At the screen right before entering the Sleeping Forest, a red dot will randomly appear and move around the screen. This red dot is the Kujata Materia, and the player must chase and pick it up to acquire it. If the player's Materia inventory is full when picking the Materia up, the Kujata Materia will be lost forever. Usually, if a player attempts to pick up a Materia when the inventory is full, the game will notify the player and ask them to remove Materia first. This never happens with Kujata due to a programming error; the player receives the message that they have acquired the Materia, but upon entering the Materia inventory, it is not there, as there was no room to place it in. Stats Growth :For the summon sequence, click here. Ability Use Kujata costs 110 MP to summon, and performs Tetra-Disaster. This attack cycles through three elements in order of Lightning, Ice, and Fire damage to all enemies, and reveals its true form in an explosion of light before the final earth-rippling blow (although this does not actually add the Earth element). If an enemy is immune to or absorbs one of the elements, the entire attack is negated or absorbed by the enemy. It deals damage at 6.25x the base magic damage. Kujata's elemental damage can be both a strength and a weakness. If an enemy is weak to one of the three elements Tetra-Disaster can deal greater damage than similar summons, such as Bahamut. However, this is negated if an enemy absorbs or nullifies damage from one of the elements. Kujata can be a good choice to pair with Support Materia, such as HP Absorb to heal the summoner, MP Absorb to mitigate its huge MP cost, or MP Turbo to increase its damage. The Kujata Materia comes with considerable stat changes. It comes with -5% HP, but also +5% MP, +1 Magic, and +1 Magic def. The HP reduction is a drawback, but it comes with no other penalties. This means that Kujata can be given to most characters effectively. However, it is best given to characters with a high Magic stat who will benefit more from the changes and deal more damage when casting Kujata, such as Cloud, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Vincent. Barret is also a good choice for the Materia, as it can hold a large amount of AP, which benefits Barret's ultimate weapon, Missing Score. Gallery FFVII Tetra Disaster 1.png|Tetra Disaster (1st part) FFVII Tetra Disaster 2.png|Tetra Disaster (2nd part) FFVII Tetra Disaster 3.png|Tetra Disaster (3rd part) FFVII Tetra Disaster 4.png|Tetra Disaster (4th part) Etymology Category:Summons in Final Fantasy VII Category:Summon Materia in Final Fantasy VII